Pit
Pit is the main protagonist of the Kid Icarus series. He appeared in the 92nd episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Sora VS Pit, where he fought against Sora from the Kingdom Hearts series. He was voiced by Justin Briner. History Pit was a young angel boy, trapped in the Underworld. Then he was entrusted with a magical bow from the imprisoned Goddess of Light, Palutena as well as a mission. Defeat the lord of the underworld, Medusa and save Angel Land. Naturally, he succeeds and becomes captain of Palutena's royal bodyguards. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Age: Unknown * Height: 5'3" * Weight: 124lbs | 56 kg * Homeland: Skyworld * Captain of the Icarus Army * Loyal servant to Lady Palutena * He's not Icarus or Cupid, nor does he say "-icus" * Believes eating ice cream off the floor gives you health Abilities * Power of Flight ** Only lasts for 5 minutes * Divine Powers ** Health Recovery ** Freeze Attack ** Explosive Flame ** Mega Laser ** Aries Armor ** Reflect Barrier ** Invisible Shots Weaponry * Bows * Blades * Staffs * Claws * Palms * Clubs * Arms * Orbitars * Cannons Sacred Treasures * Arrow of Light ** Pit's ultimate weapon ** Can only fire one at a time * Wings of Pegasus ** Grants unlimited flight * Mirror Shield ** Deflects projectiles * Silver Armor * Great Sacred Treasure Feats * Pulverized a boulder * Survived a 2,000 foot fall * Has battled the Galactic Fiend Kraken * Flew to space in under 40 seconds * While transfigured into a ring, could control his wearer * Defeated Hades, Medusa, Thanatos & Pandora * Survived being turned into an eggplant DEATH BATTLE! Quotes *''Sorry to keep you waiting!'' *''Woah!'' *''Hah, I've seen candles that are scarier than you!'' *''Let's take this to the next level!'' *''Whoa! You can teleport?! Mind. Blown.'' *''Close shave!'' *''You said it!'' Gallery Ssf2_Pit_sprite.png|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Pitthreesacredtreasures.png|Pit's Three Sacred Treasures Item03_04_on.png|Palutena Bow File:Upperdash_Arm.png|Upperdash Arm File:Guardianorbitars.png|Guardian Orbitars EZ_Cannon.png|EZ Cannon Power_of_flight.png|Power of Flight Arrows of Light.gif|Using Arrow of Light Trivia * Pit is the 22nd Nintendo character to appear, after Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Red, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo and Lucario, and with the next three being Wario, King Dedede and Captain Falcon. ** He is the 11th Nintendo character to lose, after Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Mario, Princess Zelda, Pikachu, Luigi, Venusaur, Charizard, Red and Bowser, and with the next two being Wario and Ganondorf. ** He is the second Nintendo character to fight a Disney character, after Samus Aran. ** He is also technically the second Nintendo character to fight a Square Enix character, after Link. * Pit is the first combatant to have his supporting character (Palutena) not shown or even mentioned on-screen during the battle. * Because it has been stated that Palutena revives Pit every time he dies, it's likely that he was revived after the battle. References * Pit on Wikipedia * Pit on Divinipedia Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Flying combatants Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Arrow Users Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Protagonists Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:4th Wall Breakers